SOULMATES
by ZurineCrystal
Summary: "It kills me...It kills me to see you with him...It kills me that I cannot call you mine... that I can't hold you in my arms...That I can't find solace in your embrace..." "Don't let go!" She whispered. "I won't" He promised.
1. It all begins

**AUTHOR'S NOTE! HEY YOU ALL... THE IDEA OF THIS STORY JUST POPPED INTO MY HEAD AND I CAN'T GET IT OUT.. SO HERE IT IS.. IN WRITING...QUITE FRANKLY I'M ENCHANTED BY THIS STORY...THIS PLOT...HOPE YOU ENJOY IT AS WELL.. THIS CHAPTER IS EXTREMELY SHORT BUT DON'T YOU WORRY MY FELLOW READERS..IT'S JUST THE BEGINNING..A SNEAK PEEK ;) ALL RIGHT I'LL LEAVE YOU GUYS TO IT.. DON'T JUDGE TOO HARSHLY :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER..**

**ps. Quotes from the books are in bold letters. :)**

**LOVE ZC**

**"C'mon you can do better than that"** He taunted her. Deliberately trying to get her mad…well more so than she is already. His face spilt into a grin, his eyes hard as he kept off firing spells to disarm Bellatrix Lestrange. His once upon a time cousin. He had to bring an end to her. He had to. To save Harry. His son. Ending Bellatrix's life meant one less faithful servant to him. To He-Who-..no.. Voldermort. He will kill him. God help him… he will kill the bastard.

Bellatrix's eyes widened, her eyes danced wildly as she raised her wand.

**"AVADA KEDAVRA!"**

The green light hit him squarely in his chest. His eyes widened in shock as the spell lifted him off the ground forcefully. His laughter still etched in his face. Arms spread at his side he gracefully flew towards the veil which was hanging by the arch. Its forces drawing him in. He heard Harry shout. His heart wrenching sobs filling the suddenly too silent room. Sirius wanted to comfort him. He couldn't. Harry's voice faded. Slowly everything around him darkened.

"Sirius!" It was her.

"Sirius" The voice repeated.

Laughter followed by. Her chiming laughter. 14 years. It has been 14 years since he had heard that sound. Sirius almost sighed. He saw images fly by. It was true. He gasped. It was true what they say about the dead. He was seeing his whole life, blurring past him. Everything. His childhood. His house. His family. James. And…._her._

Everything that happened in his life was happening there, right in front of him. He kept his eyes fixed on her. A tranquil smile lit his face as he fell through the ancient doorway disappearing through the veil. Darkness engulfing him…the only light; her shimmering face.

Lily…


	2. Evans

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: hey you all thanx for the great response :) keep reading, dreaming and believing ;) well this is more of an introductory chapter as to how our Marauders lived back in their days. It was a pleasure writing these characters...they were so complex! anyway here you go!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Harry Potter. **

**LOVE ZC**

"Psst…" Sirius ignored his friend. Instead he kept his concentration on McGonagall. "Psssssst…" Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Now as you will all come to realize OWLS is one of the most important exams that you young wizards will face in your life. It will determine the subjects you can take in NEWTS and hence will decide your career. Now those of you who want to be Aurors" her eyes fixed on the four of them, "and Healers will keep their attention solely in my lessons. It certainly does not…" Something hit Sirius's head in the back. Hard.

"Ow!" He said turning back glaring at his friend, James Potter. He grinned back.

"Check this out Padfoot" James said, excitement evident on his face. Still rubbing his sore spot Sirius glanced at what James was pointing at. It was a quil. He shot an exasperated look at James.

"Watch" James grinned. His grin, so contagious that Sirius couldn't help but crack a smile.

"Klossolium!" He whispered.

The quill lightly floated above their heads ascending little by little. It then gave a slight turn and puffed out a splash of ink from its tip.

Frank Longbottom turned his attention to them. His expression murderous. Ink stains forming a design in his cloak.

"What in Merlin's name guys?!" He mumbled.

"Sorry" They both whispered back.

"Here you go" Peter Pettigrew muttered as he swiftly waved his wand, cleaning out the ink stains.

"Mr. Pettigrew! I assume that you have something to share with us" McGonagall interrupted them. Peter's face flamed, bright red.

"N..no professor"

"Very well. Moving on…" McGonagall lost her interest in them again. She moved to the other side of the class.

"Mate! That's bloody brilliant" Sirius whisper shouted as soon as she was out of hearing distance.

"Yea!" both Frank and Peter agreed.

"Concentrate!" Remus Lupin said in an undertone.

"Remus you should have seen…"

"I did. But concentrate" Remus shot a warning glace at James.

James snickered back.

"Wanna try?" He asked Sirius.

"You know I do"

"KLOSSOLIUM " James said again, his voice a bit louder and stronger than before. The quills in every desk in the class gently lifted and started gaining height, accelerating as they did so.

By now the whole class had stopped listening and was staring, mesmerized at the flying quills. Almost simultaneously, the quills started shooting inks out of the tips. A stream of laughter broke out as the recipients of these shooting inks swore.

Professor McGonagall who had her back on them turned sharply at all the rackets they were making.

Her mouth formed a big "O" in surprise as she took in the sight before her. Fuming, she turned her glare towards the 4 boys. The same boys who were laughing so hard, they had tears in their eyes.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Black, Mr. Lupin and Mr. Pettigrew will you please stand and up and dare explain this mess" Her voice rigid.

Sirius stood up with the rest of his friends, trying his best not to burst out laughing. He could feel _her _eyes on him. He resisted to glance back, where he knew she sat, probably glaring at him.

"Now I won't have these kinds of behavior in my class. Immature, childish acts. 10 points. From each of you!" McGonagall bristled.

"I must say, I am disappointed in you Mr. Lupin" She said as she passed Remus, who blushed profusely. Sirius snickered as James mock sympathetically patted Remus on the back, who brushed him off.

"Whose idea is it to turn the quils into flying, buzzing, ink-shooting objects?" She asked turning to face them again. Her eyes landed on James.

"Never mind"

James looked down trying his best to hide his grin. Sirius stared at his friend. Nothing, no one, not even McGonagall could terrify James. His friend was tougher than that. Either that or he was extremely stupid. Shaking his head at him, Sirius turned towards McGonagall just in time to see a flying quill shoot it's ink on her face.

He couldn't help it. He burst out laughing. His friends and classmates soon joining in his laughter. He knew _she_ wouldn't. He could almost see her fuming eyes. No she wouldn't laugh. She wouldn't find this funny at all.

"Oh for Heaven's sake!" He heard her mutter. Involuntarily he turned towards her in time to see her stand up. Her red hair flying wildly behind her, cupping her face. Her hair, such that, it gave the impression of roaring flames licking at her. Her emerald eyes, so green, so clear, was shooting daggers at him. She looked like a mesmerizing avenging angel as she raised her wand.

"Keelus Antonium" Her voice, loud and clear.

The quills stopped their movements instantly and floated down to their respective desks.

"Thank you Ms. Evans" McGonagall said; her face now ink-free.

"Evans!" James muttered under his breathe, hatred filling his voice.

Remus chuckled.

Peter shrugged.

"Evans…" Sirius whispered at last. A slow smile tugging at his lips. Deliberately, leisurely, he winked at her.

Lily Evan's eyes narrowed in response.


	3. The Marauders

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: HEY GUYS! WELL DO YOU LIKE IT SO FAR? PLEASEPLEASEDO REVIEW COZ IF YOU DON'T THEN I REALLY SEE NO POINT IN WRITING THIS. SO PLEASE DO REVIEW. IT'S AN INSIGHT TO WHAT THAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN IN THE FUTURE. MAY NOT SEEM IMPORTANT NOW, BUT YES, IT IS IMPORTANT. OKAY JUST READ MY SWEET BUNS!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER. NOTHING.. NADA!**

**LOVE ZC**

* * *

James slumped down besides Sirius effectively stopping him from doing any further work. Sighing Sirius focused his attention on his friend.

"Would you look at them?" He whispered, amused. "Oye! Get a room!" He yelled.

Frank and Alice, who had been in a rather compromising position, with her sitting on his lap with their lips locked, broke apart instantly. Their faces flushed. Sirius couldn't help the small chuckle that escaped his lips.

"You prick!" Frank muttered moving towards them in long strides. He came and wound an arm around both the boy's neck, strangling them.

"Hey! OW!" Sirius managed out, his voice raspy with the lack of breathe.

"Well that's what you get for disturbing us" Alice said, her arms on her hips, fire in her eyes, the angry mother hen that she was.

"That's right baby!" Frank agreed, winking at Alice. Her eyes instantly softening as she grinned back at him. Sirius wanted to puke at this display of public display of affection. He couldn't. Not with Frank Longbottom's giant of a hand blocking his airway. He struggled again.

"Oh for Merlins….NO!" They heard a shout outside the common room and stilled their movement. Listening intently as to what was happening outside. In fact the whole Gryffindor common room seem to have gone quiet.

"Well you can just….oh for! Just tell him to shove it up his sorry ass!" Ah! Sirius relaxed. Lily Evans. He was almost sorry for the kid she was no doubt torturing. James lifted one eyebrow at him while he chuckled back at him, amused.

It wasn't long before Lily Evan's opened the door and entered the common room. Her eyes scanning the quite common room and finally landed on the boys. She rolled her eyes at them before making her way towards the girl's dormitory, up the stairs. Sirius' eyes followed her, forgetting to struggle against Frank's hold.

"Oh dear! Lily!" Alice whispered before rushing behind her friend. "Lily!" She called again.

As soon as she was out of sight Frank let go of his hold on both the boys.

"You guys ok?" He asked as the boys burst into a series of coughing fits.

"Mate! You are pathetic" Remus said shaking his head in disgust.

"Not cool man" Peter agreed, emerging from his potion's assignment.

"Hey I really like this girl" Frank defended himself, sitting beside Sirius, who smacked him hard on the back of his head.

"Ow!"

"That's for turning in on us"

"For a girl" James added. Frank responded with an obscene hand gesture. Peter snickered.

Having had enough, Sirius opened his charms book again hoping to get some work done.

"Shut it" James said, shutting the book down himself. "Listen. I need to talk"

Sensing his tone, Sirius' mood shifted, his focus solely on James. "Yeah?"

"Come with me this Christmas" Sirius sighed at that.

"I've told you already Prongs. I can't"

"Why!" James demanded, his voice high up an octave.

"Why? WHY!?" Sirius waved his hands above his head, like a madman, in frustration. "Because I won't that's why! I'm not going to force myself on you and cause trouble on William and Gladys."

"That's utter bullshit and you know it. Mom and dad wants you there! They insists on you being there! Hell, I want you there padfoot. So you better get your sorry ass there on Christmas. Or I swear to Merlin, I will drag you there if that's what it takes"

"It's not safe mate" Sirius mumbled. James grinned at that.

"When have we ever lived safe? And if You-Know-Who is stupid enough to come after you then he will have to face me first" Sirius smiled back at him sadly.

"You don't understand…" He began again.

"Oh I bloody hell do understand! I won't let you face this alone."

"Regulus…"

"We will protect him….Of course it would be easier if your brother didn't try to hex us every step of the way…but whatever" He winked.

"James…"

"Remember we are in this together… Padfoot and Prongs…"

"Moony and Wormtail…" Remus added, a twinkle in his eyes.

"Yeah!" james snickered.

"Mental…you all" Sirius murmured, shaking his head.

"So…yea? I won't have it any other way"

"Fine. I will be celebrating Christmas at your place. Happy?"

"What about you guys?" James asked the boys. Both Remus and Peter nodded.

"Hey I wanna tag along" Frank whined.

"Yes you too Puppy" James laughed as Remus threw a cushion at him.

"Awesome. Easier to visit Alice you see" Frank explained, dodging the cushion. The boys groaned in response.

"Hey beautiful" Frank grinned seeing Alice return. She came rushing towards them with a panicked look on her face.

"Guys...It's Lily!"

* * *

**OOOH! WHAT HAPPENED TO LILY? WHAT IS GOING ON? WHY IS SIRIUS REFUSING TO GO TO JAMES'? AND WHYYY OH WHY IS SIRIUS SO TAKEN WITH LILY? TEEHEE **

**FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. **

**NEXT CHAPTER UP IF YOU GUYS DO REVIEW... :) **

**XOXO**


	4. A strange companion

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: HEY EVERYONE! I KNOW I KNOW I DO NOT SPEND ENOUGH TIME ON THIS. BUT I LOVE BOTH THIS AND MY OTHER STORY EQUALLY. IF YOU HAVEN'T READ IT YET PLEASE DO READ MY OTHER STORY, BLISSFUL TORMENT. A DRAMIONE FANFIC. OKAY NOW THIS STORY IS STILL IN IT'S BABY STAGE SO PLEASE DO BE PATIENT SWEETHEARTS. I HAVE HUGE PLANS FOR THIS. SO PLEASE. READ AND REVIEW. THAT'S ALL I ASK! I DO LOVE TO READ YOUR FEEDBACKS. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER.. YEAH SUCH A SAD WORLD WE LIVE IN**

**FOREVER YOUR MINION **

**ZC**

* * *

Sirius leaned against the wall, James by his side, and watched the commotion in front of them. Alice was beside herself. Frank was trying, without any luck, to calm Alice down. Remus, tried in vain to maintain some form of authority.

"Lily! Lily!" Alice shouted as she banged on the door for the umpteenth time.

"Now all we need…now now Alic…guys!" Remus kept saying.

"You think we should jump in? Help them?" Sirius asked James. He shrugged. "Not yet"

"Alice…Sweetheart, tell me what happened?" Frank tried again.

"Tell..Tell you again!? I'll tell you again! And again! And again and again! Like I've been telling you all this time! Frank Longbottom you listen to me!" Alice burst out. Her eyes shooting daggers, she directed all of her anger towards Frank, who whimpered. "My friend is in their! Crying her eyes out! God knows who did what! Let me tell you one more think Frank Longbottom! Lily Evans does not cry! She never cries!" Her eyes brimming red, Alice turned and started knocking on Lily's door again.

Frank turned towards Sirius. "What do I do?" He mouthed. Sirius shrugged. He really did not know how to deal with temper induced women. He definitely did know how to deal with Lily Evans though.

"James" He said turning towards James.

"Yes" James turned towards him. His eyes had the same glint that was in Sirius's. They were both thinking the same thing.

"Severus" Sirius said.

"Snivellus" James said at the same time.

"Together?" James grinned.

"No…they need one of us" Sirius muttered, nodding his head towards their friends.

"Urgh! You stay" James whispered back, disgust in his face. Sirius smirked.

"Always a good day to taunt good old Snivellus?" He asked.

"Always" James grinned before turning his back on them and leaving.

With a sigh Sirius turned towards the gits that he called his friends.

"Guys…guys...gu….GUYS!" He shouted at last. Everyone quieted down at last.

"You take this emotional mess out of here" he ordered Frank while Alice seethed.

"You stop glaring at me and leave. And ohhh for god's sake stop biting your nails Peter. Remus take him along with you."

"But lil…" Alice started.

"I will handle Evans. You all…leave" Sirius said.

"But...but…she hates you."

"Well the feeling is quite mutual. Now leave" He barked out the last part. Everyone shuffled away. Remus glared at him. Sirius grinned back.

When everyone left, Sirius let out a long sigh. How he managed to deal with them was beyond his comprehension. He slowly walked towards the closed door. He sighed again before knocking on the door softly.

"Evans" He whispered.

"Go away" A whisper. Sirius grinned.

"You know I can't do that. Your friend will have my hide if I gave up on…_comforting…_you."

"I don't want you comfort." He heard shuffling from the other side of the door. "I don't need anyone's comfort. I don't need anyone" Her voice was louder, he could hear her more clearly. He was pretty sure that she was resting on the other side of the door. He mimicked her action and leaned against his side of the door.

"Sure you do" He simply said.

"I assure you Sirius Black…" Lily began haughtily.

"Hush now Evans. There is no one else here. No need to be so…prudish…now"

"I'm not prudish" She replied.

"Of course you are" Sirius simply said.

Lily didn't say anything back. They stayed like that, not saying a word to one another for a long time. Sirius sat on the floor, resting against the door. The sounds coming from the other side of the door indicated that Lily had done the same. Merlin, she was loud. Sirius smiled.

"Do you want to tell me?" He asked at last.

"No!" Lily whispered back almost instantly.

"Ok" Again silence.

"Why?" She asked after a while.

"Why what?"

"Why are you acting as if you care?"

"What makes you think that I don't?" Sirius couldn't help but grin.

"You call me Evans for one thing" Lily replied haughtily.

"Do you want me to call you Lily?"

"No" She said after a long time.

"Will you open the door?" Sirius asked.

"No. I like it this way"

"Yes… Feels quite intimate doesn't it?" Sirius chuckled.

The door opened instantly and he fell back. Waves of shock went through his body as he fell. He howled in pain.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry" Lily said as she lifted him up.

"Why the hell did you do that woman?" He almost barked out. The sting from the shock still echoing in every muscle of his body .

"Wha…I…I didn't know that you were leaning against my door. I'm sorry" She explained trying to hide her smile. Sirius stared at her. Evan's really did look pretty when she smiled. Which was rare.

"I always wanted to know what happens when we try to enter a girl's dormitory. Not a pleasant sensation mind you" He leaned back against the now closed door. Lily rested next to him, leaning against the door as well.

"You're telling me that you, Sirius Black, never entered a girl's dormitory before? Ever?"

"No. No. Girls come to me you see" Lily snorted at that. "James did. He told me that it was a tickling charms. The bastard" Sirius grinned. She laughed. They sat in silence for a while before Lily spoke again.

"He called me a mudblood" She mumbled. Sirius tried to reign in the sudden anger before speaking again.

"He did?" He asked. She nodded as a lone tear fell from her eye and down her cheeks. He resisted the urge to brush it away.

"He is my best friend. At least I thought he was."

"What happened?"

"He was hanging out with Avery and Mulciber. I don't like them. Not how I don't like you and James."

"That hurt" Sirius interrupted. Lily ignored him.

"They are like…evil. I don't like them."

"Yes you've established that" Sirius said, still put off by her comment.

"So I went up to him. Wanted to talk to him. He ignored me and then when I took hold of his arm he shook it off. He shook it off and..." Lily sniffled. "And he said 'don't touch me, mudblood' and I just stood there. I just stood there while he left with them."

"Was it him?" Sirius asked after a while.

"Who?" She asked.

"The person you just gave an earful to? Outside the Gryffindor common room"

"No" She smiled. A sad smile. "No that was a first year Hufflepuff that Severus sent. With a note. That said sorry"

"The nerve" Sirius smiled. Lily nodded.

"I could always kick his ass you know" He said.

"I'm sure you could"

"Hey don't waste your tears on him" He said at last.

"Yeah" She smiled and turned to look at him. Merlin, she had such extraordinary eyes. He dragged his eyes away from her intoxicating emerald ones. with difficulty.

"Look at that. We can have a polite conversation after all" He grinned.

"Who knew that we could?" She laughed. Sirius smiled. It was a treat to see her laugh. Even with her puffy eyes and red nose, she looked pretty. Lily noticed his eyes on her and stopped. An awkward silent greeted them as they stared at one another. Sirius didn't know why, but he really wanted to take her hand in his. He decided that he would do just that.

"Padfoot!" James. Instantly the spell that enthralled them lifted and Sirius stood up and walked away from the door. From Lily.

"Padfoot! Oh hey Evans" James came and stood beside Sirius. "Everything okay?" He asked Lily. She glared at him before standing up herself. "Leave me alone." With that she entered her room.

"Ow C'mon!" James said. Sirius stared at the closed door. "What did I do this time?" Sirius decided to not answer.

"Wanna be my second?" He asked Sirius.

"You're second?" Sirius said at last.

"Wizards duel" James grinned.

* * *

**WOW! SIRIUS AND LILY! I SOOO MUCH ENJOYED WRITING THIS! SUCH AN AWESOME CHEMISTRY BETWEEN THEM. AT LEAST I THINK SO. LET ME KNOW IF YOU THINK OTHERWISE? A WIZARDS DUEL WOULD BE INTERESTING YEH?**


	5. It matters

Risks. Sirius knew all about risks. Every day was a risk for him. Be it inside the Black house or inside the walls of Hogwarts. Sirius had no qualms whatsoever regarding any risks. This, however was not a risk he was willing to take. He tiptoed past the big chiming clock desperately hoping that the damn thing would not chime. Of course it did. "DING!" Sirius bumped into James who shot him a panicked look. "DING!" He heard the cry of Peter as something dropped on his feet. "DING" He heard shuffling on the floor above them. "Oh dear" Remus muttered. Sirius shushed the still whimpering Peter, earning a glare from him.

"What's all the noise?" William Potter said, still half-asleep, following a very disgruntled looking Gladys Potter down the stairs.

"Do you think any Gnomes got inside the house?" She asked. William snorted at that.

"It's just the clock Gladys!" She shushed him.

Sirius held in his breathe as she slowly walked towards them. "Shit" James whispered beside him.

"Lumos" The darkened kitchen was instantly lit by her wand. The guilt-stricken faces of the boys stared back at her. They had the audacity to blush.

"What do we have here?" William's amused voice broke the deadly silent that followed after she lit her wand.

"William" Gladys warned. Her face still fixed on the boys she whispered ominously. Sirius actually cringed. "WHERE. DO. YOU. THINK. YOU. ARE. GOING. AT. THIS. UNGODLY. HOUR?"

"You better have a good excuse boys. Anyone of you dying?" William snickered. Gladys glared at her husband. He grinned back.

Sirius knew better than to laugh. James didn't. Gladys glared at her son. "James William Potter you better talk and you better talk now. It's midnight. Pray tell me why all five of you are out of bed and sneaking out of the house like common thieves."

"Four…." James mumbled scratching the back of his head, ruffling his already messy hair.

"What? Speak clearly young man."

"I said four, Ma. Frank isn't here." _You idiot!_ Sirius wanted to hex his friend for his stupidity.

"Well where is he?" Gladys asked. James blushed realizing his blunder.

"Frank is…" James shuffled. "Frank is with his old man"

"Yeah he is sick" Sirius said backing up his friend's lie.

"Very very sick." Peter agreed.

"See Ma, we were about to go there. We just didn't want to disturb you"

"You both were sleeping" Peter added.

"Were we?" William added mockingly, seeing straight through their lies.

"Remus?" Gladys asked looking pointedly at Remus. The only person who couldn't lie straight to her face.

"Mrs. Potter…" Remus began, his eyes shooting daggers at his friends.

"Ow Gladys. Don't you believe me?" Sirius jumped in.

"Not in the least." Gladys said hotly.

"Well in that case, trust me when I say that we are not going to get in any trouble. We'll be back before you know it, darling" Sirius pecked the older woman's cheek.

"No" She said even as she patted his cheek adoringly.

"Let them be Gladys. They are boys, let them have their fun"

"William be the responsible one for once." Gladys scolded her husband.

"Mrs. Potter. Here trust me. I'm going with them. I will make sure that they don't get in any trouble." Remus said taking hold of both her hands.

"I trust you Remus" She smiled up at him and ignored the offended protests that came from the rest of the boys. "Tell me where you are going?"

"Will that make you happy?" He smiled at her. When Gladys nodded Remus continued. "Very well. We are going to the Prewetts." At her raised eyebrows Remus nodded. "Yes Frank is there. With Alice Prewett."

"At this hour?"

"It's her birthday Ma" James mumbled.

"Will it be only you boys?"

"Emmeline will be there" Sirius answered.

"Emmeline? Edga Vance's daughter?" Gladys asked. Sirius nodded in confirmation.

"And Lily. You remember Lily Evans?" Remus smiled down at the older woman who had come to mean so much for him. So much for them all.

"The sweet girl?" James snorted. Sirius's smile wavered.

"Yes the very same" Remus answered.

After breathing out a long sigh, Gladys nodded. What else could she do? She was rewarded with four grinning faces of her boys.

"Love you Ma" James pecked his mother before moving towards the fireplace.

"Don't miss me too much Gladys" Sirius hugged her affectionately.

"Bye Mrs. Potter" Remus kissed her on her forehead.

"We'll be back in no time" Peter said repeating Sirius's action. The four boys entered the fireplace together and called out the name of the Prewett's House. The last thing Sirius saw before he left the Potter's Residence was Gladys hugging William. William was chuckling. She was probably scolding him for being too easy on the boys. Sirius grinned. Boy, it was good to be back.

They landed on the floor in a cluster when they reached Lily's place. Muttering obscenities, they stood up, rubbing off the soot on their cloaks.

"About time" Frank said from the other end of the room. He was snickering at them. "I was worried that Mrs. Potter caught you."

"She did" Peter said as he sat next to Frank, grabbing his butterbeer from him. "Hey I was drinking that" Peter ignored him.

"How did you escape?" he asked the rest of the boys still eyeing Peter with disdain.

"Remus sweet talked Ma into letting us go"

"Nice" Frank laughed.

"Oh are they here?" Alice poked her head from inside the kitchen. "You're late" She added seeing the boys sprawled on her living area. The boys 'boo-ed' at her. "Oh shush!" She said before entering back into the kitchen.

"Need help sweetheart?" Frank asked Alice in his sickly honey voice.

"Yes. As a matter of fact I do." Came her reply. Sirius turned to grin at Frank. He was staring at the general direction of the kitchen with a nauseated look on his face.

"What are you going to dooo Romeo?" Sirius asked him. James burst out laughing. Frank glared at him.

"Honey, Sirius would like to help you." Frank replied loud enough for Alice to hear.

"Sirius, get your ass over here" Sirius glared at Frank as he made his way towards the kitchen, leaving the boys doubling over with laughter.

"How can I help madam?" He asked sitting on a stool beside the kitchen counter. Alice shoved a bowl and a wooden spoon into Sirius's hand.

"Blend it until you get a creamy texture"

"A creamy texture?" He asked bewildered.

"Just keep it going until it's considerably lighter in color" She left the kitchen, dismissing him.

"Right…." Sirius mumbled. He started mixing the...well…everything that was in the bowl. He could hear the laughter of the boys and he gritted his teeth in frustration. Damn Frank. Damn Alice. Where did she go?

"Sirius" He turned around at the familiar sound. "Hey!" His face spilt into a grin seeing Emmeline, one of the few who actually tolerated the Marauders.

"What in the heaven's name are you doing?" She asked.

"Mixing this…thing… until it goes into a texture…color…something…" He said, confused.

"Well where is Alice?"

"I honestly have no idea" Sirius replied.

"Oh very well. I better get going."

"Where?"

"Help Alice of course."

"Help me" He said, practically begging.

"Oh don't be silly Sirius. Oh Lily, I was getting worried!" She added. Sirius turned around to face a very flushed Lily. She was panting deeply, and sweat was running down her brows.

"Good god woman! What happened to you?" Sirius asked. Lily ignored him. She hugged Emmeline and started talking to her in hushed tones. "Fine ignore me" Sirius mumbled.

Lily came to stand on the opposite side of the kitchen bench with a glass of water in her hand. She was glaring at him.

"Emmeline…" Sirius began as he turned the away. "…is not here…" He mumbled seeing that she was no longer there.

"Clearly" Lily muttered under her breathe.

"I'm sorry are you talking to me now?" Sirius glared at her.

"I'm sorry, was I?" If looks could kill, Sirius would be dead by now.

"I can't believe that you're still hung up on that" Sirius replied hotly.

"I can't believe that you did that!" She said placing the glass on the bench roughly. Sirius winced, sure that the glass would have cracks by now.

"It's what we do…" He added.

"I told you not to"

"I won't apologize"

"Fine" Lily turned around, her arms folded beneath her bosom.

"Fine" Sirius went back to mixing the contents in the bowl.

After 10 minutes of uncomfortable silence Lily let out a shriek before taking the bowl from him and started blending it herself.

"Hey! I was doing that" Sirius protested, half-heartedly.

"Can you do anything right" She scolded him lightly.

"I could kick your boyfriend's ass pretty well." He replied smugly. That caused a pause in Lily's work.

"You did not just say that" She whispered hotly. Her eyes shooting emerald fires at him. For a minute Sirius's breathe hitched.

"I did. And I will say it again. I kicked your boyfriend's ass" With a gasp Lily flung the contents that was still in the wooden spoon in his direction.

"Hey!" Sirius, his face now covered in vanilla cake mix powder glared at her. He, menacingly came towards her, step by step. Lily actually backed away, fear evident in her eyes. He grabbed the bowl that was still in her hands and placed it on the kitchen counter, not without a fight from Lily's side. She did try her best, but he turned out to be the stronger one out of the two.

"What are you…?" She whispered. Sirius closed the gap between them. Holding her hands tight in his, he got closer still, until he could count the splatter of light freckles on her nose. Slowly he touched her face with his, cheek to cheek, and rubbed the cake mix that covered his face on hers. With a grin he moved away and started laughing smugly when he saw her face. She had a dazed look, and now had white smudges across her cheeks.

"I still kicked your boyfriend's ass" He winked.

"Why you…!" She puffed up like a ball ready to burst any minute. Sirius was saved by the aftermaths that would surely come by Alice.

"Lily! There you are! What took you so long? What happened to you?"

"I apparated a little further from the house. So…well…I ran" Sirius crooked an eyebrow at that. That explained a lot.

"What about the smudge…is that cake mix… SIRIUS" Alice bellowed before conjuring a handkerchief and wiping off the smudge off Lily's face.

"She started it" Sirius pouted.

"Both of you. OUT"

Sirius gladly followed Lily out of the kitchen. Before she could make her way towards the living area Sirius took hold of her hand and led her the other way. She grunted and tried to jerk away at first but then let him lead the way. He grinned, opening the back door and taking her outside. He slowed his pace, letting go of her hand, as he made their way towards the empty bench on the far end of the lawn.

"Why did you bring me here?" She asked, wrapping her cloak tightly against her. Was she cold?

"We needed to talk"

"We were done talking" She said before turning her back on him.

"No we were done arguing. Now it's time to talk" His words stopped her haste retreat.

"Come now Evans. I won't bite" He smirked.

With a deliberate huff Lily turned and made her way towards the bench. She sat without glancing at him. Amused at her dramatic theatrics, Sirius plopped down on the space beside hers.

"Well talk" She said as soon as he sat down.

"I'm sorry" He said in a serious voice. Lily looked at him, surprised.

"I thought you said that you weren't going to apologize"

"Eh whatever" He flashed her a crooked smile.

"Why did you?" She asked still staring at him with that emerald eyes of hers.

"It clearly hurt you" He shrugged.

"Well of course…"She began. Sirius shushed her.

"He called you a mudblood. That's something he shouldn't have done. You hate us…hush let me continue…" He said when Lily tried to shake her head at the 'hate' part. "You hate us…but even we wouldn't call you that. He was your best friend. Yet he did. Lily Evans, the warrior princess, was reduced to tears by that. I couldn't just stand and watch that now could I? Don't nod your head princess, I wouldn't stand by idly and not do anything to him. Plus it wasn't my idea to duel. And James didn't even know the half of it. Always a good excuse to fight with Snivellus." He grinned. Lily opened her mouth to say something but was once again stopped by Sirius.

"Yes I know you hate it when we call him that"

"You still shouldn't have fought with him"

"He wasn't hurt" Sirius waved his hand away in a dismissive gesture.

"He was in the hospital wing. For a week!" Lily replied hotly.

"It was just a broken arm. He just wanted us to get detention"

"You _did _get detention! With Filch. For a week"

"Urgh! Don't remind me woman. That was horrible" Sirius visibly shuddered at the mere thought of their detention with filch the week before the holidays.

"Serves you right" Lily Evans smiled at last. Her smile was beautiful. She should smile more often.

"Do you forgive me now, Evans?" He whispered.

"Does it matter?" She asked.

"It matters" He confirmed. Something was changing. He could feel it. He could feel it in the air. Could see it in her eyes. Something was definitely changing. But…what?

"Then yes" She breathed.

"Does it mean that you won't pout now?" Sirius grinned.

"I never pout!" Lily said heatedly. Sirius laughed.

"Come now Evans. You're freezing. Let's go inside." Without waiting for a reply from her Sirius took hold of her hand and dragged her towards the house. As soon as they entered the house, Lily kicked Sirius hard in the shins. He howled in pain as he glared at her.

"That's for manhandling me" She whispered smugly before she entered into the kitchen once again.

Limping Sirus made his way towards the living room.

"A woman yet?" James grinned at Sirius. He snickered back at him. They would never let him forget this.

It wasn't long before Alice came with Lily and Emmeline, the cake now baked floating behind them. "There's my birthday girl. " Frank said as Alice sat beside him. Lily sat on the chair facing Sirius and James.

"You're still mad about the Snivellus incident, Evans?" James asked Lily, his eyes twinkling as Lily glared at him. She ignored him.

"Stubborn little thing isn't she?" James whispered to Sirius.

"Nah…she is ok" Sirius said, smiling at her.


End file.
